Johnny's WEST
Johnny's WEST (ジャニーズWEST) is a Japanese group under Johnny & Associates. The origin name of this group is made from Johnny’s and from the fact that they are from Kansai, a region of west Japan. Members * Nakama Junta * Hamada Takahiro * Kiriyama Akito * Shigeoka Daiki * Kamiyama Tomohiro * Fujii Ryusei * Kotaki Nozomu History Pre-debut Before debuting, all of the members were working as part of Kansai Johnny's Jr. in different groups. Nakama Junta and Kiriyama Akito were a duo named B.A.D. and had the role of leaders of the Kansai Jrs. Shigeoka Daiki, Kotaki Nozomu, Fujii Ryusei and Kamiyama Tomohiro were the members of 7 WEST. Hamada Takahiro worked solo after his duo, BOYS, disbanded. 2013 During the Johnny's Countdown at New Year 2014, an announcement was made, that a new Johnny's group would make their debut. During that time it was announced, that the group name was Johnny's WEST 4 and the members were Nakama Junta, Kiriyama Akito, Shigeoka Daiki and Kotaki Nozomu. Later they found that having the number '4' in their name was inappropriate because in Japanese culture the '4' is a bad number. The 4 members used this chance and asked Johnny Kitagawa, the president of the agency, to add 3 more members to the group. So a new announcement was made (during their stage play), stating that Johnny's WEST was debuting as a group of 7 members. 2014 On April 23, 2014, they had released their debut single, Eejanaika. The single topped the Oricon single chart in that week. July 2014, Fujii Ryusei was chosen to play the lead role in the drama "Again!!" alongside with Hayami Akari. Opening and ending themes were sang by Johnny's WEST. (Opening song: "SUPERSTAR"; Ending song: "Yume wo Dakishimete") August 06, their first album go WEST Yoi Don! has been released. The members said that it is unexpected to have an album after their 4th month of debut. It came with a DVD of the behind-the-scenes and interview of the making of the album. On October 8, 2014, they had released their 2nd single, Zipangu Ookini Daisakusen / Yume wo Dakishimete. On the same year, Shigeoka Daiki was choosen to play the lead role in a drama called "SHARK 2nd Season", together Hamada Takahiro and Kamiyama Tomohiro, who already acted in the first season, as a supporting role. 2015 January 2015 - They had their first concert, entitled: Johnny's WEST 1st Concert Ippatsumeeeeeee (ジャニーズWEST 1stコンサート 一発めぇぇぇぇぇぇぇ). The idea of adding 7 E's at the ending came from Junta to make it sound like a sheep (saying meeeeeeeh~). During the concert, they had announced that they will be having a new single entitled Zundoku Paradise and had performed it during the concert. February 4, 2015, they had released their 3rd single, Zundoku Paradise. April 22, 2015, their (mini) album entitled Paripipo has been released. May 2015 - they had their first tour entitled Johnny's WEST 1st Tour Paripipo. July 29, 2015 - 4th single, Bari Hapi. December 09, 2015 - their second album Luckyyyyyyy 7 has been released. In the album there are 1 solo and three unit tracks for the members. track: "TAMER" - Nakama Junta tracks: "Loveli Xmas" - Shigeoka Daiki & Kamiyama Tomohiro; "Terrible" Fujii Ryusei & Kotaki Nozomu; "こんな曲作りました" Kiriyama Akito & Hamada Takahiro 2016 On April 20, they had released Gyakuten Winner. The song Gyakuten Winner was used as an opening theme for the anime Ace Attorney (only for episodes 1-13). On July 27, they had released Jinsei wa Subarashii. It is also used as an opening theme for the anime Ace Attorney (episode 14 onwards). And also, on the latter part of July, they had announced that there will be an OFFICIAL JOHNNY'S WEST FAN CLUB (refer to Johnny's Family Club for information regarding the membership). On October 19, the staff had created a twitter account making it the VERY FIRST JOHNNY'S TALENT/GROUP to have a Twitter account. On the day of it's creation, it gave the fans a hint of the next announcement (and that is the album release and the DVD concert release). Discography Singles= # 2014.04.23 Eejanaika (ええじゃないか) # 2014.10.08 Zipangu Ookini Daisakusen / Yume wo Dakishimete (ジパング・おおきに大作戦 / 夢を抱きしめて) # 2015.02.04 Zundoko Paradise (ズンドコ パラダイス) # 2015.07.29 Bari Hapi (バリ ハピ) # 2016.04.20 Gyakuten Winner (逆転Winner) # 2016.07.27 Jinsei wa Subarashii (人生は素晴らしい) |-|Albums= # 2014.08.06 go WEST Yoi Don! (go WEST よーいドン！) # 2015.04.22 Paripipo (パリピポ) # 2015.12.09 Rakiiiiiii 7 (ラッキィィィィィィィ7) # 2016.11.30 Nawesuto (なうぇすと) |-|DVDs= # 2014.12.17 Naniwa Samurai Hello Tokyo!! (なにわ侍　ハロー東京!!) # 2015.06.17 Naniwa Tomoare, Honma ni Arigato! (なにわともあれ、ほんまにありがとう!) # 2015.10.07 Johnny's WEST 1st Concert Ippatsumeeeeeee (ジャニーズWEST 1stコンサート 一発めぇぇぇぇぇぇぇ) # 2016.05.18 Johnny's WEST 1st Tour Paripipo (ジャニーズWEST 1st Tour パリピポ) # 2016.11.30 Johnny's WEST CONCERT TOUR 2016 Rakiiiiiii 7 (ジャニーズWEST CONCERT TOUR 2016 ラッキィィィィィィィ7) Works Stage play * - 2014.05.02 Naniwa Zamurai Hello TOKYO!! * – 2014.05.06 Naniwa Tomoare, Honma ni Arigatou! * – 2014.05.21 Naniwa Tomoare, Honma ni Arigatou!! In TOKYO * – 2014.08.26 Typhoon Dreamer * – 2014.09.28 Typhoon Dreamer * – 2015.01.31 Naniwa Zamurai Dangoro Ichiza Publications Photobooks * 2014.12.15 Ookini. Calendars * 2015.03.07 Johnny’s WEST Calendar 2015.4-2016.3 Endorsements * Baskin-Robbins External links *Johnny's Net *Johnny's Entertainment Inc. *Johnny's WEST staff twitter Category:2007 Debut Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups Category:Johnny's WEST Category:Johnny's WEST Members Category:Johnny's WEST Singles Category:Johnny's WEST Albums Category:Johnny's WEST DVDs Category:Johnny's WEST Songs Category:Johnny's WEST Photobooks Category:Johnny's WEST Calendars